


Maybe Today Wasn't So Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, it will never be anything but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dallon is not experiencing the best series of events. however, perhaps that'll change...





	

Brendon is bored. Like, super bored. There’s another month before any shows, two weeks before any interviews, forty-five minutes until his phone decides that he can try to retype the password (the dogs had something to do with that), and he’s already played enough piano today to probably haunt the neighbors in their sleep. Oh, and twenty minutes until Dallon gets home. Currently, Brendon is laying on the piano bench, staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of something, ANYTHING, to do, when an “oh, Jesus Christ, FUCK!” comes from outside. Brendon scrambles up and rushes over to the window and discovers Dallon standing there.

Dallon isn’t having the best day he could possibly be having right now. He had to go fix his ukulele, which he wasn’t planning on having broken in the first place. (If he’s being honest with himself, it’s Brendon’s fault, anyways.) Some fan recognized him on the street, which usually wouldn’t be any sort of problem, but they were a little over-excited to say the least, and that was not a super great experience. All Dallon Weekes wants to do right now is go home, sit on the couch, put his arm around Brendon Urie, search around on Netflix for a little while, and go to sleep. It’s about 2:45pm right now. He just wants to sleep. But no, then he had to go and drop the fucking box while wrestling the squeaky car door open and scrape his hand on the ground and pop the top off the box and _where the fuck did the ring inside it go?_

The front door flies open and Dallon’s head jerks up to see Brendon bolting towards him. 

“Holy shit, are you okay? I heard you from inside the house!”

Dallon panics and awkwardly rests his hand against the hood of the car and tries to cross one leg over the other. It doesn’t go well.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just, uh-” 

He’s trying to think of a good excuse when Brendon unknowingly saves him by exclaiming, “shit, what happened to your hand?”

“Oh,” Dallon says, “I, um, I tripped on the sidewalk while I was walking around today?”

It’s a terrible lie. Brendon still buys it. “Well, we should probably go inside and get, like, a band-aid or something.”

Dallon gives a nervous little smile, and Brendon hugs him for a second. He turns around and starts leading his boyfriend to the door, but before he gets there- “what’s on the ground? It’s shiny!”

Dallon almost literally yells ‘NO’ out loud. Brendon bends down to pick the thing up. It is, of course, a wedding ring. 

“Shit, whose ring is this, I wonder? Musta dropped it on… the…”

He looks up to see Dallon on one knee, who whispers, “can I have the ring real quick?”

Brendon gives a flustered ‘mmhmm’ and hands it over. Dallon whispers his thanks.

“Right. So, anyways, yeah. Look, I’ve had a really long day, and this didn’t go the way I planned in the car, but I do love you with all my heart anyways, so, Brendon. Marry me?” He gives a lopsided smile.

“Absolutely. One-hundred-percent absolutely, I love y-” and Brendon manages to cut himself off by just tackling Dallon and kissing him with more force than he’s ever done anything in his life.

“Mmmph,” Dallon responds, and holds up his fucked-up hand.

“Oh, right,” Brendon says, grinning ear to ear. He quickly slides the ring onto his finger, takes Dallon inside by the hand, and sits him down on the couch. “Where the fuck do I keep the- oh, there we go.” Brendon comes running back from the bathroom and pats a band-aid onto Dallon’s hand (poorly, too, but neither really cares).

THEN he sits in his fiancee’s lap and messes up his hair and kisses him until they can’t think.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN LIKE THREE MONTHS!!!!!!!!!! KICK MY ASS INTO THE SUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> on a serious note, this isn't at all good enough to take three months to write, but some Things have happened in my life that are honestly too vague to get into right now but like here you go you fucking heathens have some brallon fic
> 
> tumblr is @bloodglitterysuitsandpunkrock fuck me up fam


End file.
